The present invention relates generally to the field of model vehicle toys. More particularly, the invention relates to a model race car with a convertible transport configured to simulate a racing team environment.
Children enjoy model vehicles, the excitement of a race and the opportunity to play with mechanically-oriented toys. Furthermore, playing with spatially and mechanically challenging toys has been found to stimulate cognitive abilities. The present invention therefore attempts to combine the excitement of car racing with the mechanical challenge of vehicle repair in the form of a toy for children.
A multitude of model vehicle toys have been produced since the invention of vehicles themselves. Most of these have been limited to simple models of the outward appearance of the vehicle. A few more recent toys have had some level of interactivity, including motion and sound, produced on command from the user. Other vehicular toys have shown conversion capabilities, such as for example, trucks that can unfold into robots and vehicles that can be hidden inside other vehicles. Still other toys give children an opportunity to create things with their hands, thereby stimulating creative learning and providing enjoyment for the child. Some of these toys have also involved repairing mechanical devices. No toy, however, has provided an atmosphere where the child""s contributions lead to success in an exciting team racing environment.
The present invention seeks to combine an interactive race car model toy with a convertible transport carrier, while at the same time providing a simulated race and racing team environment. This system also challenges the child to make simple repairs under time pressure. The toy is especially advantageous in that the child sees the fruits of his or her labors when a repaired racing vehicle re-enters a race.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved toy which challenges a child to achieve a specific goal through creative interaction.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a toy that stimulates learning.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a toy that captures the excitement of a race and a racing team environment.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a toy that allows children to make simplified repairs to a racing vehicle resulting in resuming the race.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a toy that can simulate a variety of vehicle malfunctions and instruct the child on which defect to repair.
It is another object of the present invention to provide accessories to the racing vehicle that make simulated repairs more realistic.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a transport vehicle which can be quickly converted to a racing pit stop.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide vehicles and accessories that prompt a child to make repairs to a racing vehicle, encourage the child through audible cues and vehicle motion and to provide excitement during play.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a model racing toy includes a convertible model transport vehicle, a model vehicle and model vehicle accessories. The model transport vehicle can be converted by means of a push button or other such device into a model racing pit stop. In one preferred embodiment, the convertible transport also contains a storable deployment ramp which is ejected when the conversion button is pressed, allowing the model vehicle to move from a position atop the model transport vehicle.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a model vehicle is equipped with activation points, motors and a speaker. The activation points comprise a variety of different switches which are designed to resemble actual vehicle parts. When a specific activation commences, and an activation point is actuated, a series of actions are triggered via the motors and speaker, prompting the user to make certain repairs. In a successful repair other activation points are actuated, which provide affirming messages to the child and vehicle motion simulates the continuance of a race after the repair has been made.